


I will protect you

by secretidentityX



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Eren Yeager, Nice Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, aggressive eren yeager, their body is human...they have tattoos to show their rank, they're wolf, titan still exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretidentityX/pseuds/secretidentityX
Summary: When Wall Maria has fallen, many people began to panic. They start to form pack for survival. That's the only purpose on the begining, but people become greedy. Eren a young boy who is a little strange meet a man named Levi. Levi bring him home from an alley. Eren is a little unstable with his mental. He cry, laughed, and mad. He felt safe with this man, Levi.





	1. Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all that wait for it. I don't know if this story meet your expectations. I don't think my English is that greats. Well It's not my first language. I put Eren on the tag's Omega, but he actually something else. He is a (No spoiler for next chapter). Hope ya' all enjoyed it and don't forget to leave some kudos.\\(^~^)/. Read at the end notes.
> 
> will update it again. My twitter (@ Xytitnediterces )  
> -Friend who entered the "Invite Code" will also receive Star fragments as a present!♪-Vampire Boyfriend yaoi game for Android My invite code:4HjhDP

       _When Wall Maria has fallen, many people began to panic. They start to form pack for survival. That's the only purpose on the begining, but people become greedy. They form a pack with stronger people to scare or hit the weak. They began to paint tattoes on their body to show their rank. It become a rules for all to have their tattoes on their shoulder to show their rank. The alpha start to look down on omega. They treat Omegas as if they're only a toy. When the broke they will kill it or left it for the titans. Omega began to hide from the society, other cling on their mates or search for strong alpha. Some fight for their freedom, they won't let the alpha mark them without their willingness. They won't became their slave._  
         "YOU BASTARD!!!". The teenagers said to the Alpha in front him. His eyes look furious. He held his fist tightly. "What wrong kid?, I only ask you to come with me to that hotel. It's not like an omega like you can fight an alpha like me". The man said poking the teenagers forehead. The teenagers only clench his fist, holding his anger."What are you looking at b*tch". The teenagers couldn't contain his anger anymore. He swing his fist as fast as a lightning toward the man face. It hits the man face and made his nose bleed."WHAT THE F*CK!!!". The man swing his fist and hit the teenagers. He hit the teenagers over and over again until he's satisfied. The teenagers couldn't fight back because he's to tired running from other Alpha that he met."YOU SHIT SHOULDN'T FIGHT WHEN I ASK YOU TO COME WITH ME". The teenagers stand up and spit on the man face. He then ran from the man and the man started to chase him."YOU PIECE OF SHIT". The teenagers go into an alley, the man couldn't find him and began to search at another place. The teenagers sit and lay his body on the wall. He wait until the man go away from that place, when the man finally go away he stand up but his mind becomes blurry. His legs couldn't support him anymore. He fell on the ground and his eyes began to close.  
        _"Eren...Eren..". A woman grab his face and look at his eyes. "Eren..I'm sorry but you need to run away".The woman said shoving him away. "But..what about you mum?". Tears forming in the woman eyes."I..I can't go with you honey". A loud sounds come from the outside."They've arrived". Her eyes become worried."Who are they mum?". Her mind snapped when she hear his voice."N..Nobody..You should run...now quick"."No..I don't want to". She grab her son hand. "How about we play tag?".He nodded and smile loooking at his key that his father gave him."Mommy will be the tag first so you have to run away as far from this house, okay?"."Yes". She hug him and he began to run far from the house. He finally stop and look for his mother. He saw a black smoke coming from his house and he began run toward it. "Mum...Mum". His eyes began to search his mother. He saw his mother inside the house.The man keep burning the house. His mum saw him and make a gesture to run away. A man saw Eren."Their kid still alive...grab him".He began to run and there are five adult chasing him. "You have to catch that monster!!".Their leader told them.Eren run into the wood. His body's full of scratches from the sharp twigs.He ran and ran, until the man can't catch him anymore.He fell on the ground and slowly his eyes began to closed."Mum..Mum..". He cried._  
     A man saw Eren in the alley and lift him up. Eren body is bigger than the man, but he lift him as if he's light as a tissue. He lift Eren in princess style. "What a dirty brat".He said and go toward his horse and sit on the saddle. He put Eren in front him and wrap his hand around him to grab on the reins. He wrap his hand tightly to make sure that Eren wouldn't fall down. The horse start run when he pull the reins. He arrived at a secluded place. There are a big wall surrounding the place. The big door began to open. There are two people above the wall. One of them wave her hand toward him. "Welcome back, Captain Levi".He only look at her and turn his head back on the road. He arrived at the stable and put the horse in it. He lift Eren in princess style and look at him. Levi has a straight black hair styled in an undercut, his height is about 5'3 and his eyes look intimidating dull blue eyes with a small dark circle. He look like in his early twenty. He has a tattoes of Alpha rank 0.There are 6 ranks of alpha. Rank 5 is the weakest and rank 0 which is the strongest can be consider as rare. Most of the Alphas rank in 4 to 2. While Omega doesn't rank in strongest but they rank in their pheromons. Rank 0 which have the most best quality pheromons. Most Omegas rank between 0 to 4. Rank 5 is the rarest among all, they produce a small amount of pheromons but it can make all Alpha nearby them drawn into an extreme lust. Omega rank 5 which is rare,most of them become the king's b*tch. Levi look over Eren's shoulder to make sure whether he's an Alpha or Omega. levi search for the tattoes on his shoulder but didn't find anything. He looks over Eren head's and body. Eren had slim body. His hair is short and dark brown, with his bangs falling naturally style. His body colour look sexy in somewhat tan. Levi open his eyes slightly to look at the colour of it. It's teal-green. He look at his body, it look slightly muscular.  
       Erwin saw Levi scanning over Eren body."Levi, welcome back".He said while waving his hand."Yeah".He said still looking over Eren."So, who is this boy?".Pointing his finger's at Eren."Don't know, I found him unconcious at the alley".Erwin go near him and look at Eren. Eren body's full of bruises."You didn't do this to him right?".Pointing at the bruises on Eren face's."Nah, why the hell I would do that".He said glaring at Erwin."Hahaha...".He laughed sarcasticly. "What?"."Nothing"."Go away, I need to treat this boy injuries".He lift Eren once again in princess style and bring him at his house."I need to find Hange first".He lay Eren on his bed and on his way to find Hange.He go to Hange's lab.  
       "So Levi~~Why did you come here".She said grinning."I need you to treat someone".He grab her and drag her."Who is it?,your girlfriend?,your friend's? Or your secret wife?".She said poking his shoulder."Shut up and follow me".He slap her hand and walk away."Levi~~Wait for me".  
       "So~~Where is that someone?".She said pointing at the empty bed."I don't know, he was here a moment ago".His eyes is searching for the boy.'Thud'."What is that sound Levi?".He went to the kitchen to check what's that sound."What the-".He saw a boy at the corner of the kitchen, he's covering his ears with his hand. Levi approach him slowly. He saw Levi and he look like someone who just saw a ghost. "He-Hello...My name is Lev-"."Don't come near me".Eren said looking at him frightened."It's okay...I'm not a bad guy". Lifting his hand up, he go near him a little. Eren suddenly stand up and swing his fist toward him. He quickly dodge his fist."Wait don't swing your fist to me". Eren ignore him and continue to swing his fist, Levi step back a little, then he grab Eren's hand and twist it behind him and push him on the ground."Let me go, Let me go I say". He struggles to escape. "Hey, don't move or you'll hurt". Levi is shocked when Eren suddenly burst into tears."Don't..don't kill me please...".Levi let go his hand and put his hand on Eren's head."Don't worry kid, I'm not a bad guy".Eren look at his face still teriffied.He doesn't believe him, it's more like he don't want to believe him.Levi pat his head Eren back off a little, he's affraid that he will hit him again ."Ahem..".Hange look at them on the floor across the room dumbfounded by Levi gentleness."I don't know that you can be this gentle Levi". She tried to go near Eren, but she back off when Levi gestured to her to back off. "My name is Hange, nice to meet you Mr?". Eren just look at her without aswering her question. "Oi brat, she ask for your name". Eren's mouth start to move. "E..Eren..Eren Yeager". Without a warning Levi suddenly stand up and lift Eren again, in princess style. "Wa-Wait..What are you doing to me".He tried to push himself from Levi."Don't move or you will fall..E..Eren". Eren for the first time hearing his name being called from another person, it's the first after his parents died. He looked stunned when the man called his name."What with that reaction...it's your name isn't it?". Eren felt happy when Levi called his name, he buried his head on Levi body to hide his happiness."We need to treat your wound first, it doesn't worth to be on your body or face". Levi sat him on his bed. He look at his wound and felt angry all of sudden."Who did this to you?". He put his hand slowly on his wound and rub it gently. Eren just look at the hand that's touching his wounds. Nobody ever touch him this gentle after his mother. He tried to tell him but the words couldn't come out from his mouth. His eyes become teary and he looks like he will cry at any moment."It's okay..I won't force you to tell me". He pat his head gently.  
       "Ahem...I don't really want to bother you two so...can I just treat him first Levi?".She approach him and go near his ear to whisper something to him. "I can see that you really like this kid don't you". Levi slap her grinning face with his hand and push her away from him."It's not like that shitty four-eyes". She look at him with a face that says 'Really', it made Levi want to smash her head. He look at her and bring his thumb to his neck and move it across them. Hange grab her neck shuddering from Levi threat to cut her neck. "Just treat him and go away shitty four-eyes". She look at him and smile sarcasticly."Yeah I'll do it fast so you can be alone together".Levi glare at her and she return it with a smile. She grab her bag and take out a bottle of alcohol. She clean the cuts on Eren's body , then she put antibiotic ointment on the cuts. She saw a couple of bruise on his face. "You should put ice on the bruise". She clean up her equipment and walk to the door, before going out she give a Levi a few good luck signs and then run away laughing like a crazy person.  
"Shitty four-eyes". He locks the door and walk to the kitchen, he take out the ice cubes and wrap it with a towel. He walk toward Eren and place the ice on the swelling part on his body. "It must be hurt". Eren look at him and grab the ice from him. "Thank you...L..Le". Levi look at him with a warm smile."It's Levi". Eren hide his embarrassed face with a pillow. After cooling down for awhile he put down the pillow and look at Levi's face again. "Thank you, Levi". Eren want to escape from that place. When he meet people who he thought's a good person they always turn to be the opposite. He can't feel safe when he meet stranger, but somehow for the first time he felt safe with this person. He tried to believe that he's a good person,but after getting betrayed for many time he won't believe people easily like the past.  
       "So..where do you live?". Levi stand up and walk to the kitchen. Eren can't answer his question. Levi grab a pasta and cook it in a pot. He served it on the table and take out two chopsticks. "Let's eat, you must be hungry. this is what left in my kitchen". Eren sit at the table. He just look at the chopstick, he doesn't know how to use it. "Why, is there anything wrong?". Levi saw him looking at the chopstick, don't know what to do. "Ah...so you don't know how to use it". He take the pasta and twirl it on the chopstick. "Say aahh~".Eren don't know what he will do and just follow his instruction. "Aahh~". Levi put the pasta inside Eren's mouth. Eren chew the pasta slowly, it was surprisingly tasty. Levi wait him to chew the food first. "So, where do you live?". Eren avert his eyes and look at the floor. "I..I...".He start to remember the horrible things he saw that time. His house slowly burning down together with his mother. Levi saw Eren's face, it become pale."Eren...it's okay you can tell me when you're ready". Levi know that Eren is homeless, he know looking from Eren's behaviour and clothes. "Eren...say ahh~ again". Eren open up his mouth."Ah~". Levi feed him like a baby. "Levi...can I stay here for a while?". Levi looked suprised when Eren ask him that question, he smiled at him and said." Of course you can". Eren smiled and open his mouth waiting Levi to feed him."So do you have any friends or what?". Eren look at him and remember his childhood friends. "I have, Armin and Mikasa". Levi nod and look at his shoulder. "Eren are you Omega or Alpha?". Eren shakes his head."It's okay, we can ask shitty four-eyes". Eren look at him annoyed. Levi notice that he want to eat the pasta. "Pft~".Levi chuckled a little, Eren open his mouth again and wait for Levi to start feeding him. Levi pat his head and start feeding him.  
       After they done eating. Levi went to look for his clothes. He saw a sweater that doesn't fit him. It was a present from Erwin when he's seventeen, Erwin bought it saying that Levi can wear it when he grow up and become a tall man. Levi never wear it because he never grow up , and it will make him look smaller. He grab the sweater and bring it to Eren. "Here, take a shower and wear it". Eren look at the sweater, he looked at his pants."Oh right, wait for a minute". Levi grab an unused boxer and a shorts. "Here". Eren take the stuff from Levi and went to take a shower. After he finished, he wear the clothes that Levi gave him. He walk into the living room. Levi is siting on the sofa. "Eren come here". Eren walk to the sofa and stand in front him. "Sit on the floor, I'll dry you hair". Eren face become red as tomatoes, he's embarrassed. "I...I can do it myself". Levi grab him and force him to sit. "Let me do it". Levi grab a towel and slowly drying Eren's hair. "I'm done". Levi put down the towel and went to take a shower. Eren wait for him in the living room. Levi finshed his shower and wear some clothes, he saw Eren looking at his abdomens. "What are you looking at pervert". Eren's face become red again. "It..It's not like that". Levi went near Eren and grab his hand. "Do you want to touch it". He said putting his hand on top of his abdomens. "Ca..Can I?". Levi pull his clothes to reveal his six pack. "Here touch it". Eren's hand slowly move closer to Levi's six pack. He touch it and slowly moving his hand up and down. "It's amazing". Levi become embarrassed hearing his comments. He touch Eren's stomach. "I want to see yours". Eren's face become gloom. "What's wrong?". Eren look at his stomach and pull the sweater up. His bodies has a big scar. "Y..You thinks it's ugly right?". His eyes become teary, he felt something warm on his stomach. He look at Levi's hand on his stomach, his face looked amazed." I thinks it's pretty". Levi wrap his hand around him. "Eren, we can heal it..I'll ask for the medicine from Hange". Eren finally burst into tears. "Now.. let's go sleep". Eren nod and stand up. Levi stand up walking to his bed together with Eren. They lay down on the bed, Levi wrap his hand around Eren to comfort him. Eren felt so much better after crying. Levi look at eren and said. "Eren, let's go to the market tomorrow". Eren bury his head in Levi chest. "Yes". They went to sleep and the night past with peacefully.It's the first time Eren sleep well without dreaming of the past.  
       Eren wake up searching for Levi. He's afraid that it's all just a dream. "Le..Levi..". His eyes become teary. He want to cry when suddenly Levi come into the room holding a cup of tea. "What's wrong Eren?". He put down his cup and went to sit near Eren. "What happened? Do you have a nightmare?". Eren shakes his head. Levi lift him and bring him to the kitchen. He put Eren on the table, Levi brew him hot chocolate and give him. He take the cup from levi. "Can you go to the market today? you can stay at home if you want". Eren shakes his head like a dog."I want to go". Levi smiled at him and pat his head. "Finish your drinks first and get ready". Eren drink his hot chocolate and went to get ready. Levi went to fetch his horse when he saw Erwin and Hange walking toward him. "Levi, good morning". The two of the greet him. "Yeah, good morning". Hange went near him and tease him. "What happened after I left?". Erwin look at them confused. "What do you mean?". Hange went near Erwin and whisper him something. " Wow, Levi you..I..I can't believe it". He fold his hand trying to make some sense from Hange story."Levi, did you really took care the boy that you brought yesterday?". Levi nod and look at him with his poker face. "Did you live with him now?". Levi nod again. Erwin grab Levi hand and drag him. He want to talk with him in private. Eren walk outside to look for Levi. He saw Levi being dragged by some blondie. The man look scary (purely his imagination). He remember one time when he almost being robbed by some blondie. He run toward him, he fall on the ground after stepping on a stone. It made quite a loud sound. Hange, Erwin and Levi turn their head to look at him. Eren is crying, His knee is bleeding."Levi..". Levi shove Erwin hand and go toward him. "Eren..what..what are you doing..your knee's bleeding". Eren grab his pants. "Don't leave me". Levi lift him in a hugging position, Eren wrap his legs around Levi's waist. "Sorry, but I need to go back home. See ya'". Levi walk leaving Erwin and Hange dumbfounded. Eren is glaring at Erwin asuming that he's a bad man. Erwin look at Hange face that's saying ' Told you so'. "That boy just glare at me". Erwin said looking sad, it's as if his little boy is leaving him behind. "My son..". Hange laugh at him. " Levi isn't your son..pft..hahaha". Erwin glare at her and walk away looking sad. Hange kept laughing until her stomach is hurt.

       Levi clean the cuts and wrap it with a bandage. He look at Eren. Eren avert his eyes. "Eren, we can't go to the market with your legs hurt. You know". He said with a serious face. "Don't make me worried like that again". Eren still averting his eyes when Levi scolded him. "Eren look at me". Eren turn his head from Levi. "Eren!". Eren finally look at Levi. He look really mad. Eren eyes become teary ' He's gonna leave me'. "Levi...I'm sorry..don't leave me behind ". Levi grab his hand tightly. "Then promise me you won't make me worried again". Levi grip become tighter. "Ouch..". Eren nod and levi let his hand go. Levi look at his teary eyes. He wipes Eren tears with his fingers. He look at him and pat him. "Levi.. ". Eren look at him a tear fall on his cheeks. Levi lean foward and kiss his tears. Eren is suprised. "Lev..". Levi suddenly hug him. He's embarrassed. Eren close his eyes and hug Levi. They hug each other for ten minutes. Levi pull his body from Eren and kiss his forhead. "Levi..why did you kiss me?". Levi pull his head and smiled at him. "I don't know". Eren look at him and kiss his cheeks. "I like it, it made me happy".  
        Levi look at him and pat him. "Then, I'll kiss your cheeks everyday". Eren smiles and hug him. "Okay...but Levi.. my knee it's not hurt". Levi cut the bandages. He look at the wounds, it healed already."What..". Eren look at him. "It's strange right?". Levi notice that the bruise and cuts yesterday already healed." It's not strange, and we can go to the market today". Levi look at Eren happy face. "Really..Then let's go". They go to the market and search for clothes and grocery all day.Levi told Eren to wait him while he looks for some stuff.

        A short blondie come near Eren and look at him. "Eren..is that you?". Eren look at him, Levi come back and saw the blondie near Eren. "Armin?". Levi come near him and look at Armin. "Who are you?". Armin look at him with a scared face."I'm..Armin...Armin Arlert".


	2. Friends

My computer have a virus and it can't find the system of the computer. I've finished writing it but my computer is broken. I don't know if it's still can be repaired. I've told my brother to fix it. I hope it's not formatted or something like that. I'm sorry but I can't post it on December 31. I don't know if I can post it. It seems like I won't post anything before the computer is fixed. If anyone want to ask me just email me at kagehinaloveforever@gmail.com. I'll try to answer it and if anyone kind enough to write the continuation of the story just email me.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update it on 31 December 2016


End file.
